The Fighting Truth
by Redzone27
Summary: Kevin tells Laura about Ava's attempted kiss when they were trying to draw out Ryan. (Since General Hospital didn't have a follow-up/reaction scene to letting Kevin tell Laura about Ava trying to really kiss him I decided to write about it). M-Rated for Sex and Language
1. Chapter 1

Kevin and Laura were headed home in their car. They'd had a long afternoon, with Kevin and Laura getting checked out in the hospital. Laura had promised that if Kevin was looked over by a doctor then Laura would do the same. They both were exhausted and ready to sign the paperwork and go home. Kevin continued to worry about Ryan being on the run. Laura placed her had on his leg and rubbed it. Kevin didn't say anything. He just glanced at her and put his hand on top of hers. He knew she was concerned but he wanted Ryan to be caught but alive.

At the ball Laura remembered looking into Kevin's eyes when finding out about Ryan back on the run and Margaux's orders to the PCPD to shoot Ryan on sight. Laura knew Kevin was pensive and worried about it. No matter how much Ryan killed others, she knew Kevin always would have compassion for his twin no matter how much damage Ryan caused.

He didn't say much in the car as he drove back home. Laura's phone rang and she answered. Chase informed Laura that the PCPD had located and captured Ryan alive. Kevin was relieved that he was caught alive, despite what others in town had wanted but his hopes had been dashed when Laura informed him that Ryan had been caught and handcuffed, and just as they were leaving Ava had stabbed him in the back. Kevin looked grim. She told them the ambulance had arrived and that Ryan was still alive and breathing. They'd take a wait and see approach with the next steps.

Laura knew there was no way to understand the turmoil Kevin went through when dealing with Ryan but she vowed to stand by him and as long as they worked through it together. And besides Kevin was going to therapy weekly so he could do his session alone and with her as he needed.

"Kevin?"

"Hmm?", Kevin continued to drive.

"I know you are worried about Ryan; you don't have to hide that from me. You can tell me Kevin", Laura whispered.

Kevin turned and brought Laura's hand up to lips and kissed it. "You know me well".

"I know you are worried about Ryan dying. I couldn't possibly understand how it is to have a twin that is a serial killer whom the whole town hates but you. I couldn't imagine what that's like to see the face of your twin that looks like me and does such horrendous things".

"It is hard, and I know the town hates him and wants him dead but I don't think I could ever give up on him. At least not completely. And before you say anything, I know Ryan doesn't want to change, or can't. I have realized that he might be too far gone but I won't ever wish him death. And he needs to be back in a mental institution far away from Port Charles. But I will always care about him", Kevin spoke quietly.

"I know Kevin. You have a big heart and are an amazing man. And I would never expect you to give up completely on loving your brother. He will always be that", Laura responded and caressed his face.

They finally got home. Laura told Kevin that no matter what happened with Ryan that she'd support him no matter what his decisions were involving Ryan as long as they were in it together.

Kevin and Laura sat on the couch and just snuggled in each other's arms. There were no words between the for a long time.

"I can't believe Ava just stabbed Ryan, right in front of Chase and the PCPD", Laura was incredulous. She knew Ava would try to seek revenge on Ryan some way but in front of the police, that flabbergasted her.

"Not me Laura", Kevin turned and gazed into Laura's eyes. "She's probably planned this from beginning".

"Yeah, you think. Seeking revenge on Ryan all this time? This fake romance she helped set up? Just to do all that to Ryan?", Laura responded while snuggling deeper into his arms.

"Speaking of the fake romance. Laura? I need to tell you something", Kevin was pensive and was a bit nervous. He didn't know how she would react.

Laura felt how nervous Kevin was. His voice slightly cracked, and his body language was a bit tentative.

Laura was nervous about what he had to say. And she knew it was going to deal with Ava. She trusted Kevin and he'd never be unfaithful.

Laura pulled back out of his arms to stare into Kevin's eyes. "What is it? Tell me Kevin?"

"You aren't going to like it", Kevin turned towards her and held her hand.

"Just tell me Kevin. I can handle it".

"Ava tried to come on to me and really kiss me and it wasn't just a staged kiss either.

"What? She tried to seduce you?", Laura grew angry.

"Yes. I told you about the fake kisses for the social media postings to draw out Ryan".

"Yeah", Laura was pissed.

"Well when we were at the hospital talking about how she wanted revenge on Ryan and how she loved him she tried to really kiss me. But I backed away from her. And I told her if she ever tried that again the plan would be over. And she'd have to do this without us".

"That bitch. And she acted all incredulous when I told her to not blur the lines when she was pretending to date you", Laura fumed and stood up off the couch.

"You did? When?" Kevin looked perplexed.

"The night we told her we agreed to the plan and then we made love".

"You told her that?", Kevin asked.

"Yes and now that you've told me Ava needs to understand that she won't be trying to seduce my husband, not my real husband. Not this time. And not ever again".

Laura kissed Kevin on the cheek and told him she'd be back in an hour. He knew where she was headed and didn't need for her to tell him. He just knew he'd hate to be in Ava's shoes at this point.

Kevin blew out a breath and headed for the shower. He knew Laura could handle herself and would wait for her to come home. He just didn't know how this would turn out. Ava had better hide, because his wife was coming for her.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Laura drove as fast as she could. She had hoped she wouldn't get a speeding ticket by one of her PCPD officers. She didn't need that embarrassment of explaining why she was driving so fast. She replayed what her husband had said in her head, about Ava trying to seduce Kevin. Her Kevin, her real husband this time. Last time she thought she lost Kevin to Ava but thank God it was Ryan that fell for Ava and not Kevin.

But this time she wasn't going to let Ava get away with trying to seduce Kevin. She had sympathy for the woman, since her daughter was murdered by Ryan. She felt sorry for her. And even though it hurt her seeing Ava thinking she took Kevin from her she was able to forgive her because he wasn't really Kevin. But this was something she told Ava not to do. She warned her not to try anything with Kevin. And to not try to seduce him in anyway.

Kevin always told her about their fake kisses and staged settings and events so when he was pensive about telling her she tried to really kiss him she about lost it. She was so irate that this woman would even go there after all the things she and Kevin planned to help capture Ryan. They all thought by going through this plan that this would be closure.

Looks like Ava had other plans for Kevin. But not this time. She heard her phone ringing and picked it up. It was Kevin. She swiped the call button.

"Laura, I know you're upset and you're probably going out there to the jail to confront Ava. How about you wait for me to come with you and we can do it together?", Kevin signed into the phone. He knew she needed to cool off.

"Kevin, she tried to seduce you! She needs to understand that her actions have consequences. And she seems to never learn from them. I should've known since what she did to Spencer and Nikolas", Laura huffed into the cell.

"You need to calm down. It's not good for you to be this upset and to be driving. Please just wait for me to get there before you confront her. She not worth the hassle. She's in jail and her bail has been provoked", Kevin tried to reason.

"Kevin, I love you, but I need to do this. Ava has never really had to pay for anything she's done to our family. This time I can't let it go. Besides, I won't be gone long. She's in jail. She has no other option but to listen to me. A mayor has special privileges you know", Laura smiled into the phone. Some of her anger was lifted just talking to her husband. He always was a great listener without judging her. And he let her make her own decisions.

"Okay, but always know that I love you and I'd never cheat on you. And never with the likes of Ava".

"I love you too, Kevin".

They hung up the phone at the same time. The phone slipped out of her hand to put it back down in the cup holder. She reached to find it while keeping her eyes on the road but was having trouble finding it. But before Laura could look back up to the road, her car swerved onto the left side of the road. She tried to get control of the car, but she couldn't, and she crashed into a tree.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Laura woke up with a splitting headache. Her head was on the stirring wheel and she slowly lifted her head. Her head felt like something was spitting it apart. She reached up with her hand and felt something wet dripping from her head.

"Must be blood", she winced.

She tried to lift her head and held her forehead in pain. She heard the ambulance in the background. Someone must've called them she thought.

"Damn it", she whispered. "Kevin will not be happy about this. I swear Ava gets away with everything".

Laura watched as the paramedics came towards her car and she sighed. She would need to get checked out…again at the damn hospital. Kevin would be worried once he got the call from her. And she would have to explain to Chase, who was walking up to her car to see if she was alright.

"Damn Ava", she shook her head.

At home….

Kevin was thinking of naughty thoughts of him and Laura spending a romantic evening at home making love in their bed while he was taking his shower. He didn't like that Laura was pissed rushing out to confront Ava but damn, she turned him on when she got all jealous and mad. But he would never tell her that when she was that irate. He just hoped she calmed down a bit to talk sense into her.

He hated being with Ava and pretending to be her lover. He cringed every single time he had to kiss her or her touching him. He could never be with her in real life. He was so happy that Ryan was found for another reason, that he didn't have to pretend to be with her anymore and could be open with being reunited with his wife once again.

Kevin always brought his phone into the bathroom while he showered. It was a force of habit with all the patients he was used to having at GH. He kept it on the counter by the sink. He heard his phone's ringtone and got out of the shower to answer it.

He looked down at his phone and saw the caller ID display General Hospital's number he had save in his phone. He was curious about why GH would call him since they told him to clear out his office and he was suspended indefinitely. Was this about getting his job back?

Kevin picked up the phone and swiped phone button.

"Hello? Dr. Collins here."

"Hi Dr. Collins. It's Elizabeth Webber"

"Hey Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"Laura has been in an accident."

"What? An Accident? When? What? I was just talking to her. What happened? Is she alright?", Kevin panicking.

"She crashed into a tree but it's nothing life threatening. She hit her head pretty hard will need stitches in her head. She will need to be observed overnight so…"

"I'll be there. Tell her I'm on my way". Kevin raced to get dressed and packed a bag for Laura for a changed of clothes. He rushed out the door to meet Laura t the hospital.

At the hospital….

Kevin met Elizbeth at the nurses' front desk and she took him to Laura's room. Laura had a medium sized bandage on her forehead. And was up watching tv.

"Laura what the he….", Kevin started.

"I know Kevin. I dropped my phone and was reaching for it and I took my eyes off the road for a second and next thing I know I was waking up bleeding", Laura grimaced.

"Thank God, you're alright. I would've gone crazy if something took you away from me", Kevin sat beside her bed and held her hand.

"Sorry Kevin", Laura started to tear up. "All because I wanted to confront Ava".

"Shh. Don't worry about that now. Just rest up. I brought you some clothes to change it. They want to observe you for tonight to make sure everything's alright and then once you have a clean bill of health I can take you home", Kevin kissed her other side of her head gently.

"You're not mad? I totaled the car."

"Nope."

Laura looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Just rest tonight. And we'll talk more about it tomorrow".

Two weeks later…

Kevin and Laura had talked about the accident. And Kevin wasn't happy about the car being destroyed but it was just a car and they'd go out car shopping soon for another one. But as for the their transportation situation, they have to car pool for a while until they decided what kind of car they would agree upon.

At the PCPD….

"Call me to let me know what time you want me to come pick you up", Kevin stated.

"Okay".

Laura turned to give Kevin a kiss goodbye for the day when some officers were bringing Ava into the Interrogation Room Five. Laura watched slowly as they walked a handcuffed Ava into the room.

"Laura." Kevin tried to get her attention, but it was too late.

Laura walked into Interrogation Room Five where Ava was handcuffed to the steel table. Laura closed the door behind her.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Laura closed the door behind her and walked over to where Ava was sitting. Ava didn't notice her at first because she was too busy looking at if one of her nails which were chipped.

Ava started without even looking up. "Listen, if you think, I feel sorry for that bastard for what I did to him then you can just walk back out that door", Ava didn't bother to look up at Laura entering the room. "What you really need to worry about is why your incompetent officers chipped one of my nails", Ava continued, still examining her nails. "I'm a taxpaying citizen and I pay your salaries around here, damnit!"

"Nails are the least of your worries Ava", Laura spoke through clenched teeth.

Ava glanced up and noticed Laura in the interrogation room with her. "Laura? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the mayor, it's a part of my job description", Laura walked closer to the table.

"Well, I mean I know that but why are you here? Is this about Ryan because like I told all the others out there, I hope Ryan is dead. And I don't regret what I did to him either", Ava sneered.

"I'm not here for Ryan. I'm here because of his brother, you remember his twin, my husband?", Laura leaned over the table. Her eyes grew angry and she placed her hands on the table. She didn't know if she could hold it in much longer.

"What about Kevin? Is he hurt?", Ava grew concerned.

"This whole plan", Laura waved her hand around the room. "This whole plan was and has been all about your revenge. Your need to get Ryan back because…well not because he killed Kiki, but because you were duped. He duped you into thinking you were with MY HUSBAND!", Laura yelled.

Ava stood up suddenly and because her right hand was handcuffed to the table she was held back.

"Now wait a minute! You have no idea what it is like to lose a child to murder!", Ava wildly exclaimed.

"Are you fucking joking? I don't know? You mean like my son Nikolas was killed by Valentin? You forgot about him? You are such a selfish, self-absorbed bitch! You think this world revolves around your pain, well it doesn't".

"You are so self-righteous. Women like you love to look down on me. With your cookie-cutter life. And your perfect husband and perfect family. All wrapped in a pretty little bow." Ava pointed vehemently at Laura.

"You stay away from my husband! He told me you tried to seduce him at the hospital. And you thinking you could take him away from me like you THOUGHT you did when Ryan was pretending to be Kevin the first time!", Laura emphasized on the word thought in her sentence. "But thank God Kevin isn't anything like his brother. And I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. I had sympathy for a mother whose daughter was murdered by my husband's twin. But you crossed the line after I told you to not blur the lines of that fake romance turning into something more But you brushed me off like, I, was the one who was imagining this. But all along you probably had this planned. This whole plan has been all about YOU and how YOU feel! You don't care about anyone else but you! Matter of fact, you deserve Ryan. You both are selfish and self-absorbing!".

Ava with her left-hand slapped Laura on the cheek hard. And instantly Laura slapped Ava back harder. Laura had slapped her until Ava lost her balance and fell back into the chair. Ava was seething. Ava tried to pull against the cuffs. She wanted out of them so she could really go at Laura.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me that way! Women like you are too boring to keep a man. Kevin needs a challenging woman. Not some woman like you!", Ava roared back.

But before Ava could finish, Laura walked around the table coldly and methodically and stood over Ava. Ava jumped back up and got into Laura's face.

Ava started to taunt Laura. "See, your husband should look me up when he's finished with you. Because I don't think you'd ever be able to satisfy him the way someone like I could. Tell him I could help him relax more. Since pretending to date him I have noticed he has more of an edge than he appears to portray. The highly once respectable Dr. Kevin Collins needs a woman with an edge. And I'm sure the sex between you too are boring as fuck. But you probably wouldn't know since I'm sure all you can give him is boring vanilla sex", Ava smirked.

But before Laura thought about it, she punched Ava in the face and her hands were wrapped around Ava's neck; choking her. Ava grabbed Laura's arms to get her to stop choking her.

The Interrogation door swung open and Kevin was on the other side of the door. He was in a panic and rushed to get his wife's hands from around Ava's neck.

"Laura! Stop! Let her go!", Kevin pleaded.

Laura knew she'd lost it. She knew she'd stepped over the line but she couldn't hold in her anger. And being the mayor, she was supposed to bring dignity and respect to the office.

"Laura, she's not worth it. Look at her. She's in jail waiting trail for attempted murder of my brother. Let her go, please", Kevin came behind her and put his hands on her arm.

"Your brother murdered my daughter! He deserves death for what he did!", Ava snatched away from Laura's loosening grip.

Kevin didn't respond or even look in the direction when Ava spoke. He was too busy watching Laura.

"Come on, let's go home. She needs a lot of therapy sessions and wants to place the blame on everyone but where the blame should lie. Besides we have a better place we should be".

Laura let Ava go completely and then hugged Kevin. Then just as they were about to leave, Chase entered the room.

"Is there a problem? I heard a lot of commotion and saw Dr. Collins come in here", Chase asked as he looked at Ava and Laura. It was obvious to Chase something had happened. Ava face and neck looked red and had some bruises on it.

"She needs to be fired! The PCPD like to assault their prisoners now", Ava accused.

"Mayor Webber, what is she referring to?"

"Detective, she'll try anything, say anything, or do anything. She should be back in a cell until her lawyer comes back. Leaving her in here unattended is not something we should continue to do, understand?"

"Yes, Mayor Webber", Chase agreed.

"It's Mayor Collins now, from now on", Laura smiled at Kevin and kissed him.

"Come on Mayor Collins. Let's go home", Kevin smiled. He wrapped his arms around Laura and walked out the interrogation room and they drove home.

Back Home….

Laura took her shower and tried to relax after the warm water cascading down her body. She needed the tension to subside. And the shower helped quite a bit. She got her pajamas on and saw Kevin watching tv in their bed. He also had on his reading glasses looking over some paperwork to possible open his own practice.

"How was the shower? Feel any better?"

"Much. I didn't know I had that much tension, but Ava took me there. I'm so sorry Kevin.", Laura turned and looked at him.

Kevin leaned in and kiss her. "Apology not accepted".

"Huh? What do you mean? You're mad? I didn't mean…", Laura started.

"I mean", Kevin continued. "You don't need to apologize. Ava needed a dose of her own medicine. She needs to own what she is no blame in this whole situation. I know Kiki didn't deserve what Ryan did to her. And I feel guilt in bringing Ryan back into our lives but I know we can't keep enabling her and making excuses for her because of what happened to Kiki. We can have sympathy for her because she lost her daughter due to Ryan but we need to stay away from her. She needs to work on herself".

Laura loved when Kevin put on his shrink hat. He was right. They needed to stop excusing her behavior.

"One of the reasons why I love you", Laura leaned in and kissed Kevin.

"Besides do you know how damn sexy you were when you are angry?", Kevin grunted into Laura's ear. He licked and sucked on her earlobe and started kissing her cheek and the side of her face. Laura moaned. She was getting turned on. Kevin tossed his reading glasses somewhere on the nightstand beside him.

Laura smiled and kissed Kevin. Their kiss deepened and Laura pushed Kevin's papers onto the floor. Good thing Laura didn't put on any underwear. She needed Kevin. Ava pissed her off and she needed to let off some stress. Kevin was always ready to fuck his wife.

Laura reached her hand inside of Kevin's boxer briefs and stoked his semi-hard cock a few times. He moaned as she pulled out his cock. Kevin pushed his boxer briefs down. Laura needed her husband tonight. And Kevin was always willing to give his wife whatever she needed.

Laura kissed him deeply again and crawled towards Kevin like a preying tigress. She straddled over his hips and she took his cock and sunk down onto him slowly.

"So good", Laura moaned.

Kevin grunted his response. And let Laura set the pace for their lovemaking. She slowly set their rhythm slowly and Kevin reached up under her pajama dress and grabbed her breasts. Laura took off her pajamas and rode Kevin faster. Kevin groaned as his hands played with her nipples.

"Damn ride me harder Laura", Kevin gripped her hips to encourage her. Kevin reached for Laura's clit and started rubbing her clit faster and faster.

Laura felt her orgasm building and Kevin sat up and sucked on Laura's breasts and lavished her nipples ferociously. He didn't let up until she came hard. Laura was breathing hard and sweating profusely.

Kevin flipped them over and now he was on top and pumped into her hard and fast. His strokes were unrelenting until he came with a loud groan.

"If I knew you'd fuck me like that, I wouldn't have tried to stop you the first time when you wanted to confront her", Kevin smiled at her and then laughed as he pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ears.

Laura playfully pushed at his shoulder then smiled back at him. "You are too much Dr. Collins".

"And you love me for it Mayor Laura Collins".

"Yes, I certainly do". Laura kissed him and laid her head down upon his chest.


End file.
